Première fois
by boadicee
Summary: juste un petit OS sur la première fois entre Suichi et Yuki


Note de l'auteure : le manga n'est qu'un Shônen-ai et du coup ben la première fois entre Shuichi et Eri passent à l'as. J'ai décidé de faire cet OS qui racontera comment c'est passé leur première nuit :)

* * *

 **Première fois**

POV Suichi

Ça y est, c'est notre début vers la gloire. L'adrénaline qui est montée en moins d'une minute avait soudainement disparu. Je me suis retrouvé sans voix. Je suis face à mon public, mais je ne vois qu'une seule personne, Yuki. Finalement, il est venu. Mais je me retrouve incapable de lui prouver que je sais écrire une chanson. Mon regard est pris dans le sien.  
Dans la salle, la foule commence à s'impatienter, mais je n'y arrivais pas.

Soudain, une voix dans la salle résonne. Ce n'est pas la mienne. Je la reconnais aussitôt. Celle de mon idole depuis toujours, Ryuichi. Je n'en reviens pas. Il est là pour écouter mon premier concert. Il marche comme si rien était et monte sur scène pour venir à côté de moi.

Il m'encourage et grâce à lui, je peux enfin me lancer. Il m'accompagne au chant, tout au long de la chanson. L'émotion est à son comble pour moi. J'en ai presque des larmes de joie. À la fin de la chanson, la foule se lève et applaudit.

Je ne reste pas longtemps avec les autres. Je me change rapidement et je cherche Yuki dans la foule qui est encore amassée dehors. Mais il est déjà parti. Je cours à en perdre haleine jusqu'à chez lui. Il m'a donné un pass, du coup, je n'ai pas à attendre pour entrer chez lui.

Il est là, dos à moi, dans le salon, à regarder par la grande baie vitrée. Il n'y a pas de lumière, sauf celles qui viennent de l'extérieur. Je me rapproche de lui.

\- Pourquoi es-tu venu ce soir ? Je croyais que ce que je faisais était nul. Que je n'avais aucun talent. Je ne te comprends pas, tu me rends dingue.  
\- C'est plutôt toi, qui me rends dingue.

Il se retourne vers moi et me prend dans ces bras. Sa bouche se pose délicatement sur la mienne. Je m'agrippe à lui comme à une bouée. Son baiser est doux et il y a un goût de tabac. Quand on se sépare, j'en ai presque le regret.

\- Pourquoi ? Je lui demande.  
\- Tu es venu pour ça, non ?

Il capture à nouveau mes lèvres. Cette fois, il est plus insistant. Il me mord la lèvre supérieure et je laisse échapper un gémissement. Pendant notre baiser, il m'allonge sur le sol. Sa langue lèche mes lèvres avant d'appuyer pour quémander leur ouverture. Je ne m'y oppose pas. Je la sens aussitôt s'infiltrer à l'intérieur de ma bouche. Ma propre langue va à sa rencontre. Les deux entament une danse. Cela me fait bizarre, mais j'en demande plus. Ses mains se baladent sur mon corps. Partout où elles passent, j'ai l'impression d'être en feu. Je gémis de temps en temps quand il touche un point sensible et je le sens sourire contre mes lèvres.

Il rompt le baiser et fait passer mon tee-shirt au-dessus de ma tête. Aussitôt, il descend sa bouche et me suce l'un de mes tétons. Je cambre mon dos sous le flot de sensation. J'ai l'impression de nager sur un nuage. J'en ai des frissons sur tout le corps. Je ne savais pas quel 'on pouvait ressentir ce genre de chose.

Je sens mon sexe se durcir de plus en plus et involontairement, je me frotte à sa jambe. Il redresse la tête et me regarde, l'air impassible.

\- Déjà ? Et on ne fait que commencer.

Sa main descend vers mon pantalon et d'un geste habile, il le déboutonne, avant d'entrer la main à l'intérieur et saisir mon sexe. Cela me parait étrange et je me tends légèrement. Sa main me caresse légèrement et je me cambre un peu plus. Mes yeux se ferment automatiquement.

Mais d'un coup, je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe, il se lève de dessus de moi, il me tire et je me retrouve sur mes pieds. Mon pantalon tombe par terre. Il me regarde et sourit du coin des lèvres avant de m'emmener vers sa chambre. Il m'allonge sur le lit et se déshabille. Je suis stupéfait devant son corps. Je ne vois aucune imperfection. Il est si magnifique. Il ouvre un tiroir et en sort un tube. Je déglutis avec peine. J'avais oublié ce petit détail.

Il revient vers moi et m'embrasse à nouveau. J'oublie aussitôt le tube qu'il avait pris quelques instants plus tôt. Ses mains s'activent sur mon corps allumant un brasier en moi. Je gémis de plus en plus. J'ai besoin d'autre chose. Je pense qu'il a dû le comprendre, car une de ses mains quitte mon corps. J'entends légèrement un bruit de bouchon qu'on ouvre, mais sa bouche le long de ma gorge me distrait. Elle descend pour atteindre mes deux mamelons qu'il titille l'un après l'autre.

Je ne suis plus que gémissement. Je prononce plus ou moins son prénom.

Soudain, je sens quelque chose de froid contre mon intimité. Mes yeux se rouvrent, mais il ne me regarde pas et continue son affaire sur mon corps. Sa main qui caressait mon ventre, il y a quelques secondes, caresse mon sexe, tandis que je sens un doigt entrer lentement en moi. Sa bouche remonte, car il sent que je me contracte sous cette intrusion.

\- Ferme, les yeux et respire lentement.  
\- Mais ça fait mal.  
\- Tu croyais quoi ? Que cela passe comme une lettre à la poste ? Aller détends toi et dans quelques minutes, tu ne sentiras plus de douleur.

J'essaye de faire ce qu'il me dit. Son doigt s'enfonce toujours lentement en moi. Il sert légèrement mon sexe ce qui me fait gémir de bonheur. Il renouvelle l'opération plusieurs fois et quand je laisse échapper un cri plus fort que les autres, il en profite pour insérer un deuxième doigt. Il fait de drôle de mouvement à l'intérieur. Au départ, cela n'est pas très agréable, mais rapidement cela devient agréable. Un troisième doigt entre en moi.

Il compte en mettre combien encore ? Je ne suis pas si extensible.

Il suffit de quelques minutes pour me mettre à bouger des hanches de mon propre chef. Il retire ses doigts et je sens comme un grand vide en moi.

Il ne tarde pas à se redresser au-dessus de moi et m'oblige à le regarder.

\- J'aime ton regard Suichi.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'il me pénètre. Cela est très douloureux au début et je sers des dents. J'ai dû arrêter de respirer un moment, car il me dit de respirer. Je dois avoir l'air pitoyable. Il ne bouge pas pour le moment et guette le moindre geste de ma part. J'essaye de me détendre au maximum.

Quand enfin, je me sens prêt, je hoche légèrement la tête. Il commence un lent mouvement de va-et-vient en moi. Ce n'est vraiment pas agréable au début, mais plus il bouge, plus je me sens mieux.

Soudain, un hurlement m'échappe involontairement. Il sourit comme un prédateur sur sa proie et tape assez fort dans ce point qui me fait hurler. Je suis proche de la rupture. Je sens que je vais venir. Yuki accélère et devient plus brutal.

Il ne me faut que quelques coups de butoir pour atteindre la plénitude, le nirvana total. Yuki me rejoint aussitôt. Il se laisse tomber sur le côté et m'entraîne avec.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que je flotte entre deux mondes, il se lève et allume une cigarette, avant de se rasseoir près de moi. Je souris béatement. Il passe une main dans mes cheveux, tout en expirant la fumée.

\- Finalement t'es pas si mauvais que ça.


End file.
